1. Technical Field
This invention relates to applicator apparatuses and, more particularly, to a lotion applicator for more easily dispensing and applying lotions and other fluids to a user's back.
2. Prior Art
Many people apply various types of lotions to the body. Sun-screen, which protects the skin from ultraviolet rays, is often applied by individuals to provide protection from this harmful radiation. Other lotions and skin creams are also applied to the body to treat a variety of ailments including, but not limited to, dryness, burns, skin diseases and other ailments. It is often difficult for a person to apply lotion to certain parts of their own body, such as their back and the posterior areas of their legs. This is especially true for those who suffer from physical ailments that limit their bending and stretching capabilities. The result is often either uneven application of the lotion or no application at all.
The use of lotion applicators is known in the prior art. More specifically, lotion applicators heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of dispensing controlled amounts of lotion on the user's body are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Unfortunately, such lotion dispensers and applicators still have many shortcomings and problems associated therewith. For instance, many lotion dispensers rely on gravity to deliver the lotion onto an applicator head or use a siphon device built into the applicator head to pull the lotion/substance onto the applicator. Other lotion applicators apply lotion to the body in response to pressure placed on the applicator head. One prior art example shows a lotion applicator which utilizes a floating pressure plate to create positive pressure in order to deliver the lotion. Having the activation and amount of lotion disbursal reliant on either gravity or the pressure applied to the applicator by the body is problematic. The result of using such prior art devices is often an uneven and/or difficult to control application of the lotion.
Furthermore, although the prior art examples provide a convenient way to reach one's back and other hard-to-reach areas, they do not provide an easy way to visualize the actual application process. Thus, a user still can not see whether they have evenly and completely applied the lotion to their skin. This effectively defeats the purpose of the lotion applicator.
Accordingly, a need remains for a lotion applicator in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a lotion applicator that is easy and convenient to use, durable in design, has an attractive and practical design, and reduces user frustration and effort. Such a lotion applicator effectively and easily applies lotion to hard-to-reach areas of the body with ease and minimal effort. The mirror attachment provides a convenient way to view the intended area of application as one is applying lotion thereto, thus ensuring an even and thorough application. The lotion applicator is appreciable by a various individuals since same can be used to apply sun tan lotions, therapeutic oils, medical ointments, etc.